Large Mouth
"You know why they call it Large Mouth? Pff, beats me..." '' -Ripley Goddard, in his inauguration speech '''Large Mouth' is the easternmost point in all of Lont, and gets its name from the Large Mouth which opens on its north side. It is the only part of Lont that has a fully established Hoftian presence. Provinces Province Name Description. * Region Name 1 ** Town Name 1 ** Town Name 2 * Region Name 2 ** Town name 3 Fordford Fordford is the northernmost province of Large Mouth and contains Large Mouth Mouth itself. It is mostly inhabited by humans with the exception of certain embassies controlled by elves. * Portu ** Hooknose Harbor ** Elly's Smile ** Boardsup Beach ** Shelt ** Foresgard ** Boardsdown Beach ** Saminya * Volton ** Monlon ** Sinlon ** New Volton * Gromnirguard Nikin Nikin is a mostly unexplored forest province that is inhabited by small humanoid wooded creatures. On its very west is Bama, well known as being a beautiful and large resort getaway for the rich of both Hoft and Lont. * Bama * Onlost * The Golden Coast Fete Neldë Fete Nelde is the Large Mouth province of the elves. It was first conquered by the elves and it encapsulates all of the mountains of Large Mouth. * Andúne * Neldearû * Newtral River * Attarûn * Abilaminya * Harmen * Hrumen Ziung Kina Ziung Kina is the land of the Ziungyu, on the east of Large Mouth. It is all either bayou, marsh, or somewhere in between. With the Eruption of Harmen lots of Ziung Kina's land was lost. This land is not inhabited by anything from Hoft, especially after the Eruption. * KoZo * Ziung Kina * Zugok Yaga ** Sduftnose Harbor * Zikimung Kina * Zikimung * Kimung Nelsonia Nelsonia, previously Tancas Major, is the southernmost province of Large Mouth. It is ruled by Scholar Jack Nelson, who gained power after the Eruption of Harmen. It has changed a lot since its inception in 1488 by Gwedalier Cook, parent of Ontro Cook. * Port Nelly ** Gotchanose Harbor * Reidguard ** Ailoguard * Tancas Discovery The first Hoftian to lay foot on Large Mouth was Gwedalier Cook on the 1st of Chaiond, 1545. There he established Tancas Major, a province that eventually stretched the entire southern end of Large Mouth. Cook's first report back to Hoft described its mountains: "Standing where I landed I first spotted two mountains, one taller than any other I've seen and another fatter than my wife and daughter. Between the two was a range thick with an infinite amount of peaks." This description reached the Hoft Board of Peace and Conquest on 8 Chaiond, 1545, and published in many other places. Secretly, the elven representative of Faerûn at the time, Dorbalar Stansson, brought this news to the Faerûn sector of exploration, and travels were swiftly made to Large Mouth with intent to conquer the mountains, a journey for which Stansson took on the role of army general. The expedition began on the 4th of July, 1545. These conquests were met with resistance; at first from the Ziungyu. Dorbalar and his men had to fight through the swamps - an area to which they were not well suited - and face the Ziungyu at a disadvantage. Many lives were lost in this expedition, so eventually Dorbalar offered a trade: passage to the mountains, free of any fighting, and in return far more advanced weapons than what the Ziungyu already possessed. It was difficult to translate the intent of this trade at first, however after around two weeks of showing no signs of attacking and only signs of negotiating, translations were easier to make. Yibmar Terrio was the lead translator for the expedition, and he communicated mainly with Jugokjago to come to an agreement. The deal was struck, and the elves were allowed to proceed to the mountains on the 30th of July. By the time they had reached the mountains of Large Mouth, it had already been too late for the rest of Hoft to keep up. Dorbalar was declared a war criminal and Faerûn was occupied by Fordsu on the 10th of July. After fighting for the mountains for six years in the First Fete Neldën War, a treaty was signed to allow the elves to their mountains, but no other land in Lont. Hoftians, on the other hand, were not allowed to explore Lont, unless the explorer's name was Cook. Fordsu then also had to back out of Faerûn, leaving it impoverished and ruined after violent and harsh occupation. In Fete Neldë prejudices grew against humans, and in Fordsu prejudices grew against elves. Due to the Ziungyu being well armed and the chaotic nature of Tancas, around sixty years passed before exploration of the north of Large Mouth. This expedition, led by a seventeen-year-old Ontro Cook and his infant daughter, is what got Large Mouth its name, as Large Mouth Mouth is on the north side of Large Mouth. Volton was established first, and Ontro Cook's team moved both east and west to explore and conquer more of it. This included General Gromnir who soon built up one of the largest infantry bases in Tol: Gromnirguard. Portu was filled up and served as a great area for imports to Large Mouth. New Volton soon became the most influential city in Large Mouth. Tensions between elves and humans remained but never escalated. Saminya, an elven embassy, was allotted in northeastern Portu in 1599.